


Warmth in a Snowstorm

by quietlysleeping



Series: Snowstorms [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Techno has a lot of dogs, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Warm, author is an everyone apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysleeping/pseuds/quietlysleeping
Summary: The compound is caught in a snow storm. In order to conserve energy, they crash at the largest home on the compound. Technos.That's it. it's very warm and I try to be neutral with ships except for the canon ones. So you can read interactions as platonic or romantic, just leave the minors out of it. Thank you.This is again a One-shot! More relationships may or may not be added.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Snowstorms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226477
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157
Collections: TheReallyGoodOnes





	Warmth in a Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I was cold one night and writing warm ideas makes me warm as well. It was going to be finished in 1 day but I got tired and it stretched a few days. Not to mention I cut it short somewhat, I felt it was getting too repetitive.
> 
> By the way, on Word 'Quackitys' is wrong and the suggested is Quackery. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I also have little to no experience with snow. :)

Winter came fast. Even though they all have lived in the far north for many years, winter was still something that they found unbearable. Especially this year.

A raging snowstorm forced everyone into the largest house in the compound, Technos. He didn’t mind really, after living with such a large dog pack you get used to multiple living beings in your home at all times. The talking bit is something else.

“Techno. Techno. Techno if you don’t respond I’ll keep going until you do. Techno. Big T. Are you awake?”

Finally, Techno couldn’t take any more of the blonde child poking at him and opened his eyes to the child hovering over him and staring at him. “What?”

Tommy completely ignored the threatening tone and grinned. “It’s cold. I want to sleep here.”

Techno grimaced, he had forgotten that humans weren’t the same as dogs and could open locked doors if they tried hard enough. “No.”

“Why! You hog all the heat in your room and left everyone else with thin blankets!” Tommy didn’t yell like he usually would due to the threat of Phil waking up from the noise. He was merely whisper yelling to get his point across.

“I gave you guys all of the blankets in the house minus the one I am currently using. How is that considered hogging?” His deadpan expression had Tommy floundering for a response that wasn’t _‘I want to sleep here because you’re warm and I miss you.’_

Should he ever say that he might die of embarrassment.

“I-I... You can’t make me move! I’m staying here.” Tommy scowled and promptly dove under the covers and gripped tightly to the bedsheets.

Techno gave up moving the over-grown child when he saw the look on his face. He knew the look the kid had on, it was the same one he had on when he nearly gave Phil a heart attack by charging a ravager with only an iron sword.

He simply closed his eyes and splayed out across the bed. If the child wanted to stay here he could. It didn’t mean that he was going to leave much of the bed for the child to sleep on. He quickly fell asleep despite the lump next to him.

Tommy waited until he was sure the older man was asleep before moving closer to his side. The piglin hybrid was born in the Nether and wasn’t suited for the environment of the north and tended to hide in his home. However, the piglin also had an extremely high body temperature and was a living heater during the winter.

Tommy had tried sleeping under the multiple blankets the man had provided to the entire compound when they unexpectedly appeared on his doorstep but he found the blankets suffocating and struggled to even get comfortable, much less fall asleep.

He came up with the idea that Techno must heat his room well and got up as quietly as he could to find the piglin’s room. However, once he poked Techno for the first time that he found the piglin was warm to the touch. He had the brief thought of illness but remembered that he had never seen his brother get sick.

He tucked himself as well as he could into the man’s side and smirked, he was going to brag about how warm the hybrids room was in the morning.

He was going to bring Tubbo and Ranboo with him but the two were tucked under Phil’s wing and looked very comfortable. As his eyes began to shut he wondered if anyone else was going to come in and if he was going to have to fight for his spot.

* * *

Phil had shifted in his sleep. The multiple blankets weren’t enough to warm his wings and he had shuffled closer to the heater that already had Skeppy and Bad sleeping in front of it. He draped himself across the others and promptly fell back asleep.

He had left Ranboo and Tubbo without the thing that warmed them the most. Leaving Ranboo to wake up shivering, he groggily looked around and counted heads. His memory problems made it so that he would constantly keep track of everyone around him to the utmost of his ability.

Skeppy, Bad, and Phil were tucked close to the heater that was feebly trying to heat the room. Niki, Puffy, Fundy, and Eret were tucked against each other in colorful blankets with multiple dogs around them. Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap were sprawled on the carpet in the living room, their rings glinting in the dim light.

Dream, George, Ant, and Wil had fought for the couch but gave up and simply sprawled across each other. They looked extremely uncomfortable but the layers of blankets kept them from falling off.

Ranboo looked around and no matter how many times he counted he couldn’t find Tommy. Worry woke him quickly and he gently separated himself from his clingy husband. Their relationship was platonic and served simply as a tether to keep them together in the chaos that was the daily life of the compound.

Ranboo gently tucked him back in under the blankets and stepped carefully around the furry bodies that littered the floor. For such an intimidating man Techno sure had a lot of dogs.

He wandered down the hall quietly opening doors and checking inside them. A bathroom, a spare bedroom, a storage room, and a room that had the rest of the dog pack. Ranboo moved much slower when he opened the room and multiple heads popped up with eyes glowing in the dark.

He looked over to the last room and swallowed softly. He hadn’t had much alone time with Techno and here he was, about to intrude into the most personal place a person can have in their home.

The concern for the missing teen however took precedence over his inhibitions. He reached out and slowly turned the doorknob and a rare sight met his eyes. The large intimidating man known for his fighting ability was spread out on his bed with his younger brother sleeping peacefully tucked into his side.

Ranboo quickly covered his mouth to suppress his coo. He never thought he would find the brothers cuddling like this.

He quietly moved closer and noticed the blanket that was shoved further down the bed. He reached over and tucked the pair back under the blanket and his hand brushed by Techno’s arm slightly before the lanky teen quickly brought his hand to his chest.

The man had been so warm that Ranboo checked immediately to see if he was sick. The man’s forehead was much warmer than it should be and Ranboo quickly went back into the living room to wake Tubbo.

He was the hybrid's brother and would know more about how to take care of the sick man than Ranboo would. Tubbo woke easily and stared blankly into his husband's eyes.

“Huh? Techno… sick?” He rubbed his eyes as Ranboo nodded furiously. He wanted to talk as little as possible so the others could sleep.

Tubbo got out from the covers and frowned at the cold before stumbling out of the living room. Ranboo had to stop him from stepping on hands and tails as they left the room. He directed the pajama-clad teen towards the furthest room that still had its door open.

“Never… thought…he could...” Tubbo talked lethargically and would still fumble while he walked. Ranboo watched anxiously, his hands twitching forwards when the teen stumbled.

The walk to the room felt like it took hours and Ranboo sighed in relief when they finally reached Techno’s room. The blanket that Ranboo had tucked them in had been pushed back down to the foot of the bed. Ranboo reached over to tuck them back in once again while Tubbo placed a hand on Techno’s forehead.

Tubbo chuckled softly and simply climbed into the blanket Ranboo had dragged up. “He’s not sick. Just warm, he’s always been like this.” He started to fall asleep right as he settled in next to Techno. He looked at the stunned Enderman hybrid and gestured for him to join on the bed.

Techno never minded when he and Tommy had climbed into bed with him when they were children and an extra person shouldn’t be too much of an issue.

Ranboo grimaced but at the expectant gaze of his partner he gave in. He gently shut the door and climbed into the bed. Even with 4 people, it was spacious and Techno’s warmth had permeated the bed leaving the hybrid much warmer than he was in the living room.

Maybe he could sleep here for a while, leave when the sun rose before Techno caught him tucked against Tubbo who happily snuggled into the older man’s side. His eyes grew heavy and he once again brought the blanket up to cover everyone and fell asleep.

* * *

Wilbur had always been a light sleeper and the unfamiliar couch had made it almost impossible for him to sleep. So when hushed voices and clumsy footsteps sounded he was wide awake.

At first, he tried to go back to sleep but Ant had shifted around and his hand had slapped onto Wilbur’s face. Then a door click sounded softly and Wilbur gave up on sleep and looked around the room.

Mostly everyone was where they were when he had fallen asleep, except for the dogs. They seemed to multiply every time he came by Techno’s house. The younger twin waved it off as Wilbur miscounting but Wilbur knew that his twin couldn’t resist taking in animals.

Wilbur disentangled himself from the blankets and stood up careful of the dog on the couch with them. Even with him being careful the dog raised her head and stared at him. He tried to smile calmly and pet her head, he was always careful of the dogs not knowing when his twin might have taught them.

“Shhh… can’t have anyone else waking up.” The dog’s tail began wagging and she happily pushed into Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur froze for a split second and pet her with more vigor. He reached for the tag on her collar and softly read out her name.

“Ariel II? Techno had to resort to numbering you guys? He had more of you than I thought.” He chuckled and stopped petting her. She whimpered and scooted forwards to follow him.

When Ant frowned and shifted around Wilbur froze and stared at the cat hybrid. He thought they were heavy sleepers in the winter.

Ariel II woofed softly and got down from the couch. She happily walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. Wilbur hesitantly followed her but picked up his pace when she stopped and looked back disapprovingly.

_Gods Tech managed to train his dogs to have the same deadpan expression he has._

Ariel II nudged the door to Techno’s room and woofed at the man following her. Wilbur frowned but reached over her and opened the door. Ariel II slipped through the gap as soon as she could and jumped on the bed before happily laying down.

Wilbur had to stifle a giggle as he looked at the current inhabitants of the room. Techno was occupying most of the bed but had 3 teenagers tucked in next to him. The sight was warm and soft. Much softer than Wilbur had seen his brother be in many years.

With a smile, Wilbur walked further into the room and brought the discarded blanket up, and tucked the 4 back in. He was about to go back to the living room when Ariel II caught his sleeve in her mouth. She looked up at him with an expectant gaze and wagged her tail.

He tried to shake his head and get her to let go of his sleeve but she held firm and started to yank to drag him on the bed. He sighed and gave in carefully climbing onto the bed and made himself comfortable next to Tommy.

Ariel II woofed softly and abandoned her spot at the end of the bed and forced her way into his arms and happily fell asleep. Wilbur sighed and brought the blanket back up to cover himself. If the others were going to shove it off he might as well keep the blanket to himself. He hugged the fluffy dog in his arms and drifted into sleep warm and content.

* * *

Niki woke up when her partner moved around in her sleep and dislodged a dog that unhappily got up and stepped on her when migrating towards the heater.

She rubbed her eyes and gently ran her fingers through Puffys hair and looked around the room. She noticed some people were missing and vaguely thought about what time it was. She saw that at some point George ended up on the floor and Dream looked like he was going to follow after him with how he was hanging off the couch.

She grinned softly and gently removed herself from her partner's embrace and stood up. Fundy and Eret were curled up under the large blanket the four had shared. Eret had placed their sunglasses on the coffee table before going to sleep but the glasses were nowhere to be seen.

Niki carefully navigated around the room and found the glasses in the paws of a dog named Charles IV who was comfortable on the chair Techno usually sat in. Niki had to bribe the dog with pets and a few treats she had found tucked away in the kitchen.

She placed the glasses on the coffee table and went looking for a clock. Techno had only recently moved into a larger house due to the dogs he was raising and had yet to fully decorate his house. After a look outside Niki decided it was better to find someone awake and ask them if they had a watch.

She quietly made her way into the hallway and poked her head into the first door she saw and froze under the stare of multiple dogs. The room was made to the comfort of the dogs, the beds placed in rows in the room with bowls of water with toys scattered across the floor.

The dogs laid back down once they saw who was at the door, a few like Flora I and Frosty walked up to Niki wagging their tails. Niki smiled and crouched down to pet the dogs. Frosty made her stance on Niki clear when she gave multiple kisses to the young woman and Flora I pushed her head into her hands demanding attention.

Niki pets them for a while then finally got up to the protest of her knees and continued the search for someone awake. She found no one in the guest room and she found the missing people all accounted for in the master bedroom.

The blanket that should be covering all of the sleeping people was hogged by Wilbur and a large dog on the edge of the bed. Niki smiled and turned around to find some unused blankets from the living room. She managed to grab some blankets and spread them across the group of siblings.

Even if no one had said anything Tubbo and Ranboo’s marriage was more of an adoption to bring the young teen into their family. Niki finished tucking them in a spotted a digital clock on the nightstand.

2:33 in the morning.

Niki could feel her body decide it wanted to go back to sleep. So she grabbed a blanket and tucked herself into the recliner in Techno’s room. She didn’t want to push her luck with keeping everyone asleep in the living room. She was sure that if she tried to get back into the blanket nest that she shared with the others they would wake up.

The room was warm and Niki quietly fell asleep not noticing some of the pack creeping into the room from the open door.

* * *

Dream is a touchy person. He always had been. So falling asleep on a small couch with 4 other people wasn’t much of a challenge. He also had the ability to fall right back asleep when small noises woke him up.

What he couldn’t sleep through was falling off the couch and hitting the floor face first. He didn’t sustain any injures thanks to his mask he fell asleep with. The thing was padded on the inside and thankfully the thud from him falling didn’t wake anyone around him.

Groaning he shakily got to his feet and looked around the room. It was much warmer than when he had fallen asleep but multiple people were gone and the others had shifted around. He also saw that Techno’s dogs were very competitive when it came to sleeping spots.

They were one of the reasons he had fallen off of the couch as two of them now occupied the space he was previously sleeping in. Not only that but they were shameless in their need for sleeping spots, George was passed out on the floor with multiple dogs laying on top of him. How he was still asleep Dream didn’t know.

The blonde stifled a snicker and went to see if he could find a better spot to sleep. His adoptive mother was still asleep in a blanket nest with Eret and Fundy, her partner nowhere to be seen. Confused Dream pulled his blanket out from under a dog wrapping it around himself and wandered into the hallway.

Two doors were left open so he looked inside them. All he could say about the doggie room Techno had set up was that the man spoiled his dogs. They were lounging around and looked much more comfortable than the people in the living room. Looking into the master bedroom was another story.

Dream pulled off his mask to make sure he was seeing this right. Techno, with the gremlin, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Wilbur were all sleeping on the bed. A soft noise from the side brought his attention to Niki asleep in the recliner in the corner. A few dogs surrounded the recliner staring at him as he entered the room.

Dream walked over to the group on the bed and noted that the blankets they had been sleeping with had all been knocked off the bed. Wilbur was the only one left with a blanket and the others didn’t seem cold.

The young man rolled his eyes and grabbed the blankets on the floor, he was going to sleep on the floor in here. But when he grabbed them they were very warm. They felt like they were fresh from the dryer and Dream felt the desire to sleep hit him like a truck.

He looked up at the group on the bed and hesitantly touched Techno’s hand and recoiled almost immediately. The piglin was extremely warm, he wasn’t sweating nor struggling to breathe so he mentally crossed a cold off his list.

He thought for a moment before hoping that it was just how he normally is because Dream had a meager knowledge of illnesses. His experience lied in sprains and breaks and the rare stab wound.

He decided that instead of the floor he was going to sleep on the bed. Might as well, it would be much more comfortable and he would be much warmer. So he carefully climbed onto the bed and laid down at the foot of the bed and covered himself in the blanket he had brought from the couch. 

As he thought the bed was warm and very comfortable even at the foot of the bed. Dream was almost asleep when one of the pack jumped up onto the bed and nosed their way into Dreams blanket. Dream just stared at the new addition under his blanket and gave in.

The dog was much too cute to say no to and Dream could cuddle with the dog. So he closed his eyes and held the dog close falling asleep easily.

* * *

Quackity had slept in many different places over the years before he moved to the compound. So sleeping on the ground was nothing new. What was new was multiple dogs that liked cuddling.

He had no idea how Technoblade of all people had such snuggly dogs. He had known the man when they were children but they had lost contact for a while and the duck hybrid still felt awkward sometimes when they talked.

Quackity was done with it when a dog very happily sat on his chest and laid down covering his face. He had tapped on Karl’s shoulder until his fiancée woke up, then waited until the muffled laughter coming from him and his other fiancée who Karl woke up died down.

Sapnap and Karl generously removed the dog named Perry off of him and helped him get up.

“Are you….are you alright?” Karl was struggling to hold in his giggles at his fiancée's fur-covered look. He held his hand over his mouth and his eyes were bright. Sapnap was struggling as well, his hand firmly clasped over his mouth and a hand on Karl’s shoulder as he doubled over with laughter.

Quackity softened as he looked at his lovers, he huffed out a soft laugh and rubbed his face trying to get the fur off.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled softly and reached out to ruffle Karl’s hair. The brunette smiled and leaned into the touch. Sapnap grinned and reached across Karl to pinch Quackitys nose.

“C’mon you two, let’s find somewhere with fewer dogs. Techno’s gotta have a spare room.” Karl and Quackity agree and the three stand up quietly gathering their blankets in their arms.

They found the doggie room first and the dogs inside seemed annoyed at being woken for the fifth time during the night and didn’t even acknowledge the people who stepped into their room. Karl nearly squealed at the number of dogs and Sapnap paled.

He had the reputation of a pet killer due to an accident involving a bunny and an easily opened front door. He had complained about the title but took it in stride after a while. He clearly remembered the time when annoyed he offhandedly said something about going after the piglin hybrid’s dogs. The look that Techno gave him when he said it made much more sense.

Karl lunged forward and began petting some of the dogs while Quackity absentmindedly pets Perry who had followed them from the living room and thought that Techno really hadn’t changed too much over the years. He had a habit of picking up animals even as a child.

“Let’s go I’m tired,” Sapnap spoke quietly and left the doggie room as Karl reluctantly followed. Quackity shook his head with a smile and followed his lovers with Perry on his tail.

The next room they looked into was indeed the guest room however it wasn’t heated and the mattress didn’t have sheets on it yet.

“Guess we just crash in Techno’s room.” Sapnap grinned slightly and chuckled evilly.

Quackity pushed open the room and was only slightly surprised to see so many people in the room. Niki woke up groggily and waved at them slightly before burying her head back into the blanket.

The duck hybrid looked at the floor that wasn’t occupied by dogs and placed the blankets on the floor. The rug on the floor was good enough to sleep on without blankets. Sapnap and Karl followed suit spreading the blankets out on the floor.

Both Quackity and Karl had sat down and been about to lay down when Sapnap tapped their shoulders and pointed at a certain blonde at the foot of the bed. Dream had shoved a snowball down Sapnap’s back earlier in the day and Sapnap had yet to get his revenge.

“Let’s lay him on Techno.” Sapnap whispered to Quackity. Quackity looked at his lover and just stared.

“Hear…Hear me out. Dream and Techno are self-proclaimed rivals, right? How awkward will it be when they wake up like that? Plus Dream is bad at communicating when he first wakes up.” Sapnap tried to explain his thinking to his doubtful lover.

“Sure, let’s try it.” Quackity whispered back. If it didn’t work it didn’t work and they wouldn’t get flack for it if they didn’t get caught doing it.

Sapnap grinned and walked over to the foot of the bed. Dream had pressed his face into the fur of the dog he was holding and his mask was held in the paws of the dog. Sapnap reached out and slowly removed the blanket from Dream.

The dog’s head popped up and whined once Quackity tried to get Dream to let go of their fur. Karl walked around and distracted the dog while Quackity finally removed Dream's grip on the fur. Sapnap and Quackity grabbed one side of Dream and carefully maneuvered him onto Techno’s chest.

Techno grunted at one point causing the three to freeze. The piglin hybrid seemed to go back to sleep and they breathed a sigh of relief. They placed Dreams arms in a comfortable way and pulled his blanket over him.

They backed away slowly and sat down on the blankets on the floor with Karl joining them right after. Sapnap stifled a laugh and they settled down to go to sleep. Sapnap had no regrets, even if Techno or Dream suspected him of this. He had plausible deniability and the only two witnesses were his fiancées.

They laid down and curled into each other. Perry made himself known squeezing in-between Karl and Sapnap. The lovers just sighed and fell asleep anyway. Might as well get some rest, the morning was bound to be chaotic.

* * *

Phil woke up cold. He might have slept next to the heater but it wasn’t enough to drive out the cold from his wings. He got up from his position on the floor and stretched, joints popped and his muscles were sore.

Work would have to wait till tomorrow. But upgrading Techno’s heater would be a project he would do today. He looked at his watch and noted the time.

8:43

Not too bad. He looked around the room and did a headcount. Eret and Fundy had made their way to the couch at some point with Ant. George was snoring on the floor with multiple dogs piled around him. Skeppy and Bad were still asleep on the floor near the heater. The dogs were mostly up, some already sitting patiently by the door to be let out.

Phil made his way to the door and looked out. The snowstorm had finished at some point during the night and left them with quite a bit of snow. That meant more roof shoveling, Phil grimaced and opened the door for the dogs.

They rushed out the door and flung themselves into the snow. Phil chuckled and turned around, Bad and Eret had woken up due to the ruckus the dogs had made leaving the house. Bad already standing up and stretching.

“Oh hey, Phil. What time is it?” Eret rubbed their eyes and looked around for their glasses.

“8:40-ish. Here you go mate.” Phil grabbed their glasses off the coffee table and handed them over. Eret accepted them gratefully.

“Thanks. Is anyone else awake?”

“I dunno. I think some of the others wandered into the other room during the night. I’ll check on Techno first.” Phil found his jacket and pulled out his phone. He checked it to make sure none of them messaged him before walking down the hallway to Techno’s room.

He saw the door was still opened and quietly pushed it open. A wide smile made its way onto his face at the sight of the room.

Techno was surrounded by people and dogs alike, Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap were passed out on the floor with Perry snuggled in-between them. Puffy and Niki were cuddled together on the recliner in the corner of the room surrounded by dogs.

Phil quickly pulled out his phone and took some pictures. He knew that Techno and Tommy would deny the whole thing and so Phil had to have proof. He snickered and left the room leaving the door open.

He walked back into the living room with an evil smirk. Bad looked at him weirdly.

“Is something wrong? Where is everyone?” He was petting one of the dogs that didn’t want to go outside with the rest of the pack.

“Nah, there’s nothing wrong. I found everyone though. I’m going to make breakfast, you want anything?” Phil tucked his phone into his pocket and entered the kitchen.

“Ooooh, eggs, please! Thank you!” Bad called after him.

Eret came out of the bathroom and peeked into Techno’s room and smiled before going back into the living room. They softly shook Fundy to try and wake him up but the fox hybrid simply rolled over.

Eret rolled their eyes and tried to wake up Ant and was able to make the cat hybrid open his eyes.

“I’m tired.” His voice was groggy and he was covered in blankets.

“Phil is making breakfast. Do you want some?”

“Yeah.” Ant got up with a groan and walked over to George who was still dead asleep on the floor. Ant crouched down and shook the brunette harshly. Eret stepped forward to stop him but Ant shook his head and dropped the brunette back down.

“Yeah, he’s not waking up for a while.” Ant got back up and wandered into the brightly lit kitchen.

Eret stared down at George in disbelief before turning to Skeppy, the ore mite had slept next to the heater with Bad all night. They leaned down tapped on the ore mite only getting a grumble in response. They sighed and gave up. If they wanted to sleep through the food it’s not their problem.

* * *

Techno woke up very warm and rested. The warm part probably had to do with the people in his bed. That was fine. The person asleep on top of him was something else.

The blonde was dead asleep and covered in a large blanket. His mask wasn’t on but his face was covered by the blanket. Techno doesn’t remember if he let Dream fall asleep on top of him but what he did know was that the blonde probably didn’t get himself there.

The piglin hybrid immediately suspected a certain arsonist. Techno shifted and brought his arms up to rest on the blonde. If he wasn’t going to wake up for a while Techno wasn’t going to let himself be uncomfortable.

Tubbo groaned from his side and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his older brother and his eyes widened, he wasn’t really expecting someone to be asleep on his brother. He pointed at Dream with a raised eyebrow.

Techno just shrugged. He wanted to stay quiet to allow the others to sleep. Tubbo shrugged as well and turned to shake Ranboo slightly. The hybrid woke up with a soft warble and a jaw-popping yawn. He sat up and noticed the red eyes staring at him.

He stiffened immediately and Tubbo patted him on the shoulder. Ranboo relaxed and noticed the person on top of Techno. He simply looked over at Techno in confusion and Techno shrugged again.

Ranboo gave Dream another look and got off the bed. He carefully walked around the three on the floor and opened the door with Tubbo following him.

Wilbur was the next to wake up, Ariel II wanted to go outside and the human hugging her was holding her back. So she struggled and got off the bed when Wilbur’s grip loosened. Wilbur sat up confused, he looked around and saw that Techno was awake then noticed the person laying on him.

Wilbur tried to stifle his laughter while Techno glared at him. Should Tommy wake up, no one else was going to get sleep. Wilbur searched for his phone but couldn’t find it and pouted. His twin just rolled his eyes and closed his eyes ignoring Wilbur.

Wilbur snickered and got off the bed and went to wake Niki and Puffy, better him than the gremlin. Both of them woke easily and chuckled softly at the sight of Dream. Before quietly leaving the room with Wilbur.

Techno debated getting up and gently waking Dream up so he could leave before Sapnap and Quackity woke up but Tommy beat him to the decision.

“G’morning Big T, No one needs to know about- WHAT THE-!” Techno quickly put his hand over Tommy’s mouth before the teen could continue swearing and screaming.

But the teen had already done his damage.

Dream was very warm. He didn’t know why he was this warm but he was and he wasn’t going to complain. He felt the warmth shift and he decided that meant he should get up. Then he heard Tommy yelling.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was under a blanket. He reached up and moved the blanket from his eyes and saw Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap sleeping on the floor. But what was odd was this wasn’t the direction he had gone to sleep in. He looked around and saw red eyes.

It took a second before he remembered who had red eyes and after he realized he slowly rolled to the side and wrapped himself back up in a blanket. He was much too tired to deal with what just happened.

Tommy watched in disbelief as Dream woke up, looked around, noticed who he was laying on, and then just rolled off and went back to sleep. He held in the urge to tackle the man and rounded on Techno.

“Big T! Are you just going to let him go back to sleep! What just happened?!” Techno shrugged and got up to leave the room.

“Dunno, but he probably didn’t do it himself. I suspect the arsonist sleeping on my floor. Should I ever get evidence, someone will be on pack poop duty for the next 6 months.” He eyed the arsonist who’s breathing just stuttered and turned to leave the room.

Tommy’s mouth was wide open as he looked at the man rolled up in a blanket then down to the three men who ‘just’ woke up.

“What the shit just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay neutral with the ships and not out myself for what I read. I think I did okay lol. 
> 
> Alright, answer me people who can churn out 10k in one sitting. How? My shoulders are in pain and I wrote smork at one point. Then when I was really at the end of my stride I was quiet because they were and now I feel silly.


End file.
